<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Life Leads To You Being Trapped in a Broom Closet, You Have An Adventure! by sleepyspookyghosty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361529">When Life Leads To You Being Trapped in a Broom Closet, You Have An Adventure!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyspookyghosty/pseuds/sleepyspookyghosty'>sleepyspookyghosty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i'll add more tags as i go alone okay, just read it, they deserve more than what i can give them, this ship is so underrated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyspookyghosty/pseuds/sleepyspookyghosty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap and George won't stop fighting, and Dreams had enough of it. Of course, the rational decision is to lock them in  storage closet for 15 hours in order to  get a good nights sleep. </p><p>The thing is: the closet has a window, one both could squeeze through. Looks like its time for a brave escape!</p><p>sapnotfound because i have zero self control</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Big Brother Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here i go, dedicating things again.... yall are probably tired of it anyways this is dedicated to the entire "homies because homies" group chat &lt;3 </p><p>Rose- dont kill me its a little angsty at the begginning but it gets fluffier</p><p>Rain- dw i didnt add any smut, i kept my horny in control </p><p>Star- yes the angst starts off weak at first im sorry- (it gets more angsty toward the end of the story but shhh dont tell rose)</p><p>ily all so much fr. I hope u have a good day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Hours: 0</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap and George were fighting again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a common occurrence, Dream realized. For the past few weeks, they went from playful bickering to insults, and now they were on the brink of a full blown war. Dream was usually the mediator, but he was growing tired of constantly trying to get the two to calm down and stop arguing. He felt like an older brother, instead of a friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t always been like this. Sure the two always had that sort of…. rivalry (Mutual annoyance? Thing where they play around and play fight but in a cute, friendly way?) since highschool. They were the opposite in most ways too. Sapnap has always been a lot more outgoing, outspoken. He played sports and flirted (horribly) with girls. George on the other hand, was a lot more to himself, and stayed home rather than go places. Their differences were what made them get along. Sapnap got George out more, by inviting him to places George never would’ve went to otherwise, and George brought calm and peace to Sapnaps hectic life by inviting him to just chill and play video games. They balanced each other out in all the right ways, that's what made them an unstoppable pair in highschool and throughout the beginning of college. It's what Dream loved most about the both of them. Despite not being able to stand each other half the time, they were close, and one was always there for the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Dream had no idea when or why their bickering turned so stupidly serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finished highschool, they all thought it’d be a good idea to move in together, 90% because they all were just that close, and they all would probably miss each other too much, 5% because it’d be cheaper than to all live separately and farther apart, and 5% because of the content they could make and upload to their channels.  The first five months went by without any problems, and then out of nowhere, George and Sapnap, two very good friends, start to argue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream didn’t know the cause, all he knew was that is was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking annoying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like now, for instance. Here he was, studying for a test that was a big part of his grade, trying his hardest to focus on the numbers and letters. He couldn’t though, and all because of the yelling in the kitchen. He debated just putting on his headphones and just listening to music instead, but then what would happen to the state of the kitchen? Last time he ignored them, it took him a day and a half to clean the mess. No, he was going to have to go in and de escalate the situation, again, for the third time </span>
  <em>
    <span>today</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was at his mental breaking point, and was once again filled with respect for every single parent (and older sibling) out there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he got up from his chair and went into the kitchen to see Sapnap and George glaring at each other and voices overlapping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so completely childish and petty, seriously ARE YOU FIVE? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO ANNOYING?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YEAH, IM CHILDISH, SAYS THE ONE PRESSED OVER COOKIES. WHAT'S NEXT, YOU GONNA CRY AND RUN TO DREAM AND SAY ‘THAT MEANIE SAPNAP HURT MY WITTLE FWEELINGS?’ HUH?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, guys-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH, THAT'S RICH COMING FROM YOU. YOU’RE THE ONE WHO KEEPS MESSING WITH ME! AND THEN WHEN I GET MAD ABOUT IT, YOU HIDE BEHIND DREAM LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH YOU ARE.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ARE YOU KIDDING ME. I’M A BITCH? WELL THEN YOU’RE A PUSSY. YOU HEARD ME. YOU’RE A PUSSY ASS BITCH.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH REALLY-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GUYS!! Stop, now!” Dream yelled louder than the both of them, and they stopped for a second before continuing to talk over each other trying to explain why they were right and the other was wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream, Dream, listen. This is all George's fault, okay?” Sapnap said, causing George to stop talking and glare at him. “Really? How so?” Sapnap crossed his arms. “Well, this all started over me eating his cookies. Now, to be fair, i did know they were his, but don’t you think he’s being a baby? Who gets so passionate over sweets? I was minding my business and then he just goes and starts yelling at me! Unfair, right? Dream, tell him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This all…. was about…. cookies?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream, he’s lying! And being a hypocrite, but of course, no surprise there. Look, it’s not just the cookies, okay? He’s been messing with me for a while! The cookies were the last straw! And besides, he’s overreacted to plenty of things, i’m sure you know that! Tell him, Dream!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream had a headache, a test to study for, and a nap to take. What he didn’t have was time for this. He couldn’t take it anymore! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, you two. I’m tired of the fighting. You’re both adults, aren’t you? So can’t you settle it like adults?” Dream said, trying to keep his voice steady. “I’m trying Dream, really. I know how annoying it must be for you…..” said George, before saying “But he stole my cookies, and i can’t just let that go!” Sapnap responded, voice full of annoyance, “Oh my god, would you just forget about it already? Y'know what? I’d eat your cookies again. Serves you right for eating MY ice cream.” Turning to him, George balled his fists. “UNLIKE YOU, I didn't know it was yours. SO STOP BRINGING IT UP, IT'S NOT THE SAME.” Sapnap grabbed Georges collar, a deadly look on his face. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!? I’M THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS VANILLA. YOU KNOW THAT. IF I'M A COOKIE THIEF, THEN YOU'RE AN ICE CREAM STEALER, WHICH I THINK IS WORSE!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>but i thought George was the one overreacting over sweets?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He put himself in the middle of them and tried to get them to stop, and calm down. They yelled louder, somehow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, so this wasn’t working. The two were only making Dreams' headache worse, so again he spoke, this time actually angry. “GUYS. That's it, I'm done. If i hear anymore fighting, i’ll….” he thought for a minute, “...I’ll make you regret it. Alright? and i mean it. Now go off to your rooms and cool off for a while, because obviously you can't be in the same room together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But- He-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said rooms, now. Hurry, before I get </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> angry.” Both seemed defeated. Sapnap huffed and stomped away,slamming his door. George gave Dream a pitiful look, trying to get out of this with puppy eyes. “Your room, George.” Dream said firmly, causing George to pout and walk away as well, making sure to slam his door louder. Finally, peace and quiet. At least, until Sapnap started blasting angry music, like he was 17 and his mom just said he couldn’t hang out with his friends. George heard this, and of course played even angrier music louder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed for what felt like the 100th time today. He understood all of those text posts that middle aged moms posted on facebook now. Dealing with teenagers was difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>____________________________________________________________________________</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dream Snaps (and also gets good sleep)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream is tired and just wants to fucking sleep</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the day, there was no arguing. Dream hadn’t done much today, but he was exhausted. Even though he was tired, he still had a lot to do. He had two more days to study, and was planning on taking tomorrow off. He was 18 now, so he had to get a job in order to pay rent. He had an interview he had to prepare for. He also had a youtube channel he was trying to grow, so he had to edit a video. Oh, and he had to talk to both Sapnap and George to figure out what was wrong with them, because even though they were getting on his last nerve and killing his brain cells, he loved them alot, and was more than worried. Could he get it all done in one night?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course he can, he’s Dream! It's just that…. his eyes felt really heavy….. and his bed felt more comfortable than usual…. and his body, well, it didn’t want to move. And god, was he tired….. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nothing he could do to stop himself from falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>……</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, it was a peaceful sleep, until he heard noises. His eyes opened and he yawned. Looking at the clock, it was only 9pm. He’s been asleep for an hour. By tthe way he was sleeping too, he should have stayed that way until the morning. What happened? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he heard it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “God, you’re so annoying!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's it. Like a part of him snapped, he rose from his bed. He didn’t care if they took his sanity, peace, and wellbeing, but his sleep?!? His precious, amazing time when he didn’t have to impress anyone and could just have a nice dream?!? That's where he drew the line. Yawning, he stormed out of his room with a vengeance. They were going to be quiet tonight, that's for sure. The arguing was coming from George's room. As he walked down the hallway, he could hear them. He took a peek inside, and George was on a mountain of blankets. Sapnap was standing at the edge of the bed, and Dream had never seen him so annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my room!” George said, throwing random things from his desk at Sapnap. “Not until I get my blanket and pillows back! C’mon, stop being so fucking annoying for once in your life!” Dream noticed that George did have a lot more pillows and blankets then usual. “No! This is what you deserve! Maybe next time you’ll think before you act.” George said matter-of-factly. Sapnap tried to grab a blanket, but he was kicked off the bed by George, who was protecting it like it was treasure. “Oh my god George…. GIVE ME MY BLANKET! This is just cruel! How am I supposed to sleep in the cold?! And without a pillow? It’s December 3rd, there's snow outside!” George shrugged. “I dunno, maybe you should’ve thought of that before messing with me. I told you i’d get you back for all the shit you’ve done. Now. Get. Out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap balled his fists and closed his eyes. “I’m gonna get you for this, i swear…. one day George….” George laughed triumphantly. “Sure you will. Make sure you close the door behind you-” and just like that, Sapnap lunged at him, ready to just take the blankets from Georges hands. George put up a fight of course, trying to push him away, but Sapnap just used one hand to grab Georges wrists and pin it on the headboard. Smiling because he felt like he won, he reached for the blanket that was now just sitting between Georges legs. In a moment of desperation, George wiggled out of his grip and flipped him over, so that he was on top of him, and began pulling as hard as he could on the blanket. Dream decided to stop them before the author could make them get any more homoerotic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly, both stopped what they were doing and stared at Dream. “Dream, you have to help me!” They said at the same time, before glaring at the other. Dream said nothing. First, he needed a plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, what did they do when two people were arguing in t.v shows and movies…? His eyes widened as he had an idea, before he smiled a sinister, tired smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap and George gulped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George let go of the blanket and climbed off of Sapnap, who sat up. They both put on innocent looks. “Dream…. did we wake you? If so, we’re truly sorry. I was just giving my </span>
  <em>
    <span>good friend Sapnap </span>
  </em>
  <span>his blanket here, and he was just leaving. Right Sapnap?” Sapnap nodded. “Why yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>good friend George</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I was just leaving, thank you.” Sapnap got up, but Dream didn’t move. “Um… excuse me….” said Sapnap. Dream shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One night….. that's all I asked for…. and you guys fought anyways. I Told you if you fought again, i’d get angry, right? Well now i’m angry. But don’t worry! I have a plan.” Before they could ask anymore questions, he grabbed them by the ears and dragged them down the hallway of their apartment. They’d gotten a steal on this place. It was semi big, and had such a nice view from the living room. At the far end of their apartment was a pretty spacy storage closet that they used to put stuff that couldn’t fit in their closets. If Sapnap were smarter, he’d realize that there were extra blankets in there. Well, that's fine. He’d figure it out tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream- ow- where are you taking- ouch- us? And why is your grip so tight- ow!” Sapnap said while George whined. Dream let go and stopped in front of the closet. “Here.” He then turned back to them as they stared at him curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight, you two will be staying in here. Normally i wouldn’t trust you two alone, but at this point i don't care.” He opened the door and began pushing them in while they loudly protested. “I think some alone time could be good for you. I know it’ll be good for me. I’ll come back and let you out when i wake up, which probably won't be until 2pm tomorrow, since I'm so tired.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream, you’re kidding right? You can’t do this! Do you seriously think that leaving us in here for so long will make us magically get along? You’re crazy! Seriously.” George pleaded, before realizing that Dream did not care. “O-Okay! i won't fight with him again, promise! Sapnap, help!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap looked like he was ready to cry, already accepting his fate. “Please Dream, you can lock me in here…. but not with him…. anyone but him…..” George looked like he was losing hope as well. “Sapnap, you idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream waved goodbye to his friends as they began to fight, again. He closed the door, and it was like a weight had been lifted. Their yelling was so muffled that he couldn’t hear them at all. Finally, silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked to his room and crashed onto his bed, falling asleep instantly. He was right. This was gonna be the most peaceful sleep he’s had in awhile…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>____________________________________________________________________________</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In the Closet. (And a daring escape?!?!!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hmm... maybe he could squeeze through that window.....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, this is all your fault.” George said. More than annoyed, Sapnap ignored him. There was no doorknob, so there was no doubt that they were really </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> in here. How did this happen? How did it get this far? Sure, the cookies and ice-cream were a part of it, but it was also something else… something deeper that caused them to fight so much that they were now really in here, by themselves. It was quiet for a second  Sapnap knew that if he said anything, it’d only be an insult. The light wasn’t on, but there was a window, and the moon shone brightly. Besides that, it was still dark. He started feeling around for a light switch  Even though they both were ignoring each other, George began to talk. Out of boredom or just to get on Sapnap’s nerves, he didn’t know. “Since it’s 9pm… probably 9:30… and Dream’s not going to come and get us until 2pm tomorrow, that’s like, 15 hours…” Finally, he found the light and switched it on. Now he could see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to see George already sitting down, looking at him like he was crazy. “What?” He said sharply, although he didn’t mean to. George rolled his eyes. “What was the point of turning the light on?” Sapnap shrugged.  “I like to be able to see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George smiled sarcastically, gesturing around the room dramatically, voice bitter. “Well, now you can see the full closet full of stupid stuff, including you. Happy?” Sapnap huffed. “Sorry, I forgot everything I do bothers you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George just crossed his arms and pouted adorably. Sapnap sat down as well, messing with the sleeves of his shirt. George thought it was cute. Both didn’t speak for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George was once again the one who broke the silence. “God, this is terrible. I can’t believe he’s leaving us in here for so long. It feels like I've been here hours and it's only been,” He looked over to a clock that sat in the corner, unused, “ 9:35.” Sapnap put his head in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both knew it would better to just apologize, but both were just as stubborn as the other. They still had grudges that they weren’t letting go of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap looked up, looking out the window. It wasn’t big, but he was sure he could squeeze through it if he tried…. Wait. He just had an amazing and totally not stupid and reckless idea! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He abruptly stood up, causing George to jump. He went to the window and opened. “Sapnap? What’re you doing, it’s cold.” Sapnap looked back at George with a wild smile. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting out of here, Gogy.” George frowned at the nickname. He scoffed and turned back to staring at the ground. Whatever Sapnap was doing, he didn’t need to get involved. He had nothing to do with it. He was just gonna do his time, and wait until Dream realized that this was entirely on the idiot who was struggling to open the window and letting the cold December air in. He was just gonna be patient… besides, no way he’d actually do it. That was, until he heard a squeak noise, heard a celebratory cheer, and felt a cold breeze. He looked up to see the window wide open, and Sapnap preparing himself to climb out. Oh fuck, he’s gonna do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap! Stop, what the fuck?” Now George was up and angry, grabbing his arm only for it to be snatched away. “What is it, George? I’m about to make a great escape.” George scoffed and stared at him for a second. Did he really not see the problems with this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, it’s winter, there's snow on the ground, and you’re in your </span>
  <em>
    <span>pajamas. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Second, why climb out of the window in the first place? Just sit down and, i don’t know, go to sleep or something, instead of doing something stupid. Or is it too hard for you to be a normal human being and not act like your life is some movie? You realize the world isn’t a hbo special, right? I swear, you act like you’re some type of main character, and I can promise you, you’re not. In fact, its that stupid fucking attitide that has us stuck in here, so why don’t you stop that right here, do us both a favor, sit in the corner and don’t talk again. I’m tired. Now stop and close the window, it’s cold.” Again, George had taken something that could’ve been said nicely and made it mean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated the look Sapnap gave him afterwards. It was barren, empty. There was no teasing or mischief in his eyes, not a glimpse of amusement, or laughter. He stared at him like he was nothing, like he could see right through him. That was the look he was giving George. At first, he seemed a little hurt,flinching at George's words, before moving away from the window and giving George a blank stare. Any trace of sadness was erased to the point where you couldn’t tell it was there. Maybe George would’ve believed it, if he didn’t know him so well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you realize the world doesn’t revolve around you, right? Tell me George, why are you such a bitch over anything and everything? If I want to walk around in the beginning of winter in my pajamas and find something better to do than to sit in a closet with you for 15 hours, then why does that bother you? And if I want to live my life like its a movie, if I want to make my life as interesting as it can be, if i want to fill my years full of laughter and dumb mistakes and a bomb soundtrack, why is that any of your business? Sounds to me like your life is just sad, and boring, and lonely. So you can sit on the floor and do nothing, but if you’d excuse me, I'll be finding something better to do.” Sapnap went back to the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he was right. George was sad, boring, and lonely, but all of that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sapnap’s fault.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was happy, he had friends and good grades, and then he came in and ruined everything. He had some nerve to sit here and complain over a problem </span>
  <em>
    <span>he caused!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re really leaving out the window?” Despite the tension, Sapnap smilied. It was a fake one and they both knew it. “Yup! And even though you’re being mean, you can still join!” Again, George knew he should just leave it… he wasn’t gonna change his mind….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Here, at least wear this. And put shoes on.” While he was talking, he began to walk around the room, looking through the boxes. Sapnap watched, dumbfounded. George handed him an old christmas sweater, boots that didn’t exactly fit, and some gloves. “If you’re gonna go outside, at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>to dress appropriately. There's tons of old clothes in here.” He got close and put a hat on Sapnap’s head. “...Be careful, okay? Have fun going outside in the cold, for whatever reason.” Sapnap blinked at him, then looked down at the sweater. It was slightly too big on him. For whatever reason, he smiled a softer, more genuine one smile. “Thanks Gogy… didn’t know you cared…..” George rolled his eyes. “I don’t. I just don’t want me and Dream to be stuck taking care of you if you catch a cold… You whine when sick.” Silence again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna come with me? I mean sure, sneaking out of a closet window late at night seemed cool at the moment, but now…. I don’t know, it seems like it’d be better with you.” George felt a little bit of heat rush to his cheeks. Before he could decline, Sapnap was throwing a matching sweater and hat at him. “C’mon, pleeeeasssseee?” George shook his head, but still held the sweater, obviously considering it. “It’ll be fun! I’ll make sure it’s fun, promise.” He grabbed some gloves and put them on Georges hands. George looked at the gloves then back at Sapnap. “Well… sure, why not. Fuck it.” He put the sweater over his pajama shirt. Sapnap cheered. “Yes! Now c’mon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap climbed out the window and George followed. When his boots hit the fluffy snow, he suddenly regretted coming outside. They were lucky they were on the first floor. Instantly, Sapnap began walking straight ahead. George struggled to keep up. “Hey! Where are you going? Slow down!” Sapnap winked as he looked back towards George, before continuing his pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Gogy, but I promised you an adventure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>____________________________________________________________________________</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank u for reading!!! i dont remember writing this &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>